Enamorarse sin darse cuenta
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Lucy lloraba en su cuarto ya que había visto que el hombre que amaba se le declaraba a Lissana, eso le dolió y mucho. Pero ella ya no podía hacer nada, tenia que aceptarlo, Natsu amaba a otra persona y debía superarlo. De pronto alguien toco la puerta de su casa, ella se quito las lágrimas, se arregló y fue a abrir, y se encontró con la persona menos esperada…. Gajeel .


Lucy lloraba en su cuarto ya que había visto que el hombre que amaba se le declaraba a Lissana, eso le dolió y mucho. Pero ella ya no podía hacer nada, tenia que aceptarlo, Natsu amaba a otra persona y debía superarlo.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta de su casa, ella se quito las lágrimas, se arregló y fue a abrir, y se encontró con la persona menos esperada…. Gajeel .

Gajeel:- EY! Coneja! ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo del gremio? – esto era algo inesperado (sobre todo viniendo de Gajeel ¬¬)

Lucy:-Estem… porque… ya era muy tarde! –dijo nerviosa

Gajeel:- No mientas, estabas llorando –dijo este serio

Lucy intentaba una forma de no llorar y convencerlo de que NO estaba llorando. Pero ya no podía aguantar más y empezó a sollozar.

Gajeel:-¡¿Q…Que ¿! ¿Por qué lloras coneja?...-

Lucy lo abrazo buscando consuelo. Cosa que causo que él se sonrojara.

Lucy:-Esque vi a Natsu confesándose a Lissana, y luego la beso ….pero antes yo le había dicho a el que lo amaba…y él me había rechazado-

Gajeel por dentro quería partirle la cara a "Salamander" ya que no podía ser que no quisiera a una chica como Lucy…hermosa, encantadora, tierna_…_

Gajeel:-_Gajeel no pienses esas cosas!-_

Gajeel:-Lucy, no te preocupes, tu solo tienes que pensar que no sabe lo que se pierde, ya que alguien como tu es maravillosa-le rebelo serio y sonrojado.

Lucy sorprendida por sus palabras y avergonzada, levanto la vista.

Lucy:-Eh? Por..q-que dices eso? ¿De verdad crees que soy maravillosa?-

Gajeel:-jeje ¡Claro!-Dijo sonrojado mas que nunca y volteando la vista.

Lucy:-Estas rojo… ¿Te sientes bien? -dijo colocándole su mano en la frente.

Gajeel:- Si, ¡por supuesto! jeje –dijo nervioso.

Lucy lo vio con ligera sospecha y de duda, pero al mirarlo le pareció lo más tierno y lindo que se pudiera imaginar.

Lucy:-¡_Lucy no pienses esas cosas!¡ no es correcto!-_

Ella lo invito a cenar, pasaron un buen rato y se divirtieron.

Luego de la comida, él debía partir a su casa así que se despidieron.

Pero antes….

Lucy:-Arigato Gajeel- dijo sonriente

Gajeel:- ¿Porqué?-

Lucy:-Por tomarte la molestia de venir a ver como me encontraba-

Gajeel:-Giji de nada –dijo muy sonrojado

Lucy:- ¡Oye! Enserio te sientes bien?¡ estas rojo!-de nuevo le toco la frente.

Pero Gajeel al no poder aguantarlo por mas tiempo la besa, Lucy estaba sorprendida ya que no se esperaba eso, pero corresponde, lo que le saco una sonrisa de satisfacción a Gajeel, quien la arrincono contra la pared, luego el decide dar el siguiente paso, con su lengua le toco los labios a Lucy sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, ella gimió y abrió la boca dándole a Gajeel la entrada. Sus lenguas bailaban juntas al compas de la pasión que les inundaba sus cuerpos. Pero por ley de la naturaleza sus pulmones gritaban por aire y aunque no quisieran se debían separar. Al separarse, se podía observar a una Lucy muy roja y aun Gajeel satisfecho. Se miraban, solo se encontraba reinando el silencio, pero no necesitaban hablar, ya se habían dicho todo.

Lucy iba a pronunciar unas palabras, pero el Dragon Slayer de Hierro no la dejo, ya que la volvió a besar con mucho mas deseo, lo cual ella noto pero se dejo llevar. Al estar cerca de la habitación de Lucy, Gajeel , aprovecho y la cargo al estilo princesa, dirigiéndose así hacia el cuarto.

Al llegar a este, se dirigió hacia la cama y la recostó, quedando el arriba de ella. Al terminar con el beso el la miro.

Gajeel:-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo? Porque yo sé que luego no podre detenerme- dijo mirándola con ternura, acariciándole el cabello.

Lucy:-Muy segura, porque yo confió en ti- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Gajeel:-Lucy…-luego de esto la volvió a besar.

Sus manos descendían sobre la cintura de ella, acariciándole todo lo que encontraba. Luego comenzó a subir sus manos y en el camino subió la blusa de Lucy, logrando quitársela. Luego se separo de sus labios pasando a besar su cuello habiendo que ella gimiera de placer.

Gajeel al escuchar el gemido, sonrío contra el cuello de la rubia, el coloco sus manos en la espalda de Lucy buscando desabrochar el innecesario sostén, cuando lo logro se lo quito y la beso, para luego besar su pecho izquierdo y tocar el derecho con sus manos y viceversa , ella gimió por el placer que le inundaba.

El pelinegro al terminar con su labor en ese sitio, levanto la falda de la rubia para pasar su mano por debajo de sus bragas, logrando tocar ese sitio tan delicado para ella.

Lucy:-¡G-Gajeel!-gimió.

Deslizaba su mano en el lugar íntimo de Lucy como todo un experto, luego le quito la falda y las bragas e introdujo uno de sus hábiles dedos dentro de ella.

Lucy creía que se iba a morir de placer, ya que eran muchas sensaciones. Gajeel introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de ella, cosa que causo que ella gimiera más fuerte.

Lucy:-¡Ahhhhh!-

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro, bajo con su lengua, desde los pechos de la rubia, hacia su abdomen. Mas tarde llego hacia el lugar al cual quería llegar desde un principio, aprovecho que la maga de espíritus estelares se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y retiro sus dedos de su entrada, y los cambio por su lengua.

Lucy sintió la placentera corriente eléctrica y gimió con mas fuerza, coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Gajeel, como diciéndole que era de su agrado y que no se detuviera, esto causo una sonrisa de el pelinegro.

Lucy:-¡G-Gajeel!-

La rubia sentía que ya estaba a punto de dar su primer orgasmo, quiso impedirlo pero le fue imposible, así que se corrió en la boca de él, quien se dio cuenta de que la maga de espíritus estelares sabia deliciosa y al terminar se relamió los labios, este acto causo que Lucy se sonrojara.

Lucy:-E-espera…-

Gajeel:- ¿Qué ocurre?-

Lucy:-No es justo que aun tengas la ropa puesta –reclamo sonrojada.

Gajeel:-Giji … pues entonces ¿Por qué no me la quitas?- pregunto desafiante.

Lucy en un rápido movimiento lo dejo debajo de ella, lo que provoco que Gajeel se sorprendiera.

Lucy:- Ahora es mi turno de hacerte suspirar de placer- dijo con una sonrisa picara, a la cual el respondió de la misma manera.

Se unieron de nuevo con un beso deseoso, Lucy se deshizo rápidamente el pantalón y las botas, para luego quitarle la camisa y bajar su traviesa mano hacia el bóxer de Gajeel, y acaricio por encima de estos su virilidad, cosa que causo que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro soltara un ronco gemido de placer. Ella estaba disfrutando torturándolo, pero él se canso y de forma rápida cambio de posición quedando el arriba de ella nuevamente, el solo se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba.

Gajeel:-¿Lista?-

Lucy: -S-si-

Ella tenia miedo y eso Gajeel lo noto y para calmarla el beso de forma tierna y tranquilizante, Lucy paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

Lucy:-Puedes empezar- dijo esperando el dolor.

Gajeel se izo paso entre las piernas de Lucy, y rozo su intimidad con la entrada de ella, cosa que causo que a los dos les recorriera una placentera corriente eléctrica. El pelinegro entrelazo sus manos con la de ella y fue ingresando despacio. La maga de espíritus estelares sentía una gran incomodidad, hasta que sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella y soltó una lagrima de dolor, cosa que el Dragon Slayer noto y con su lengua limpio las lagrimas, para luego darle un tierno beso.

Lucy:-Y-ya puedes moverte –dijo sintiéndose mejor.

Gajeel empezó a hacer un suave vaivén, los dos gimieron de placer. Luego al encontrar un lugar que los hacia sentir la éxtasis, penetro muchas veces en ese lugar, haciendo que los dos disfrutaran al máximo.

Lucy:-¡G-Gajeel! M-Mas- dijo con placer.

Haci que él pelinegro se movió mucho más rápido hasta que les llego el orgasmo mutuamente. Gajeel se dejo caer ensima de Lucy, sin dejar todo su peso sobre ella, luego levanto la vista y se besaron. Para que luego el saliera de el interior de Lucy y hacerse a un lado de la cama, el la abrazo cálidamente. Lucy se sentía feliz, y se dio cuenta de una cosa, que…

_**Amaba a Gajeel**_

Lucy:-Te Amo Gajeel-dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Gajeel:-Yo también –dijo correspondiéndole, dándole un tierno beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o—

A la mañana siguiente Lucy despertó gracias a unos traviesos rayos de sol.

Lucy:-"_seguramente fue un sueño"-_pensó triste.

Hasta que se quiso levantar pero un fuerte brazo la tenia sujeta.

En ese momento Lucy se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, cosa que le sorprendió y quería seguir debajo de ese brazo cálido que la rodeaba, pero debían ir al gremio, así que ella quito delicadamente el brazo del Dragon Slayer y salió de la cama dirigiéndose a tomar una ducha.

Cuando termino se dirigía a bajar para preparar el desayuno, pero cierto pelinegro la abrazo por detrás.

Gajeel:-¿Ya te vestiste? ¿Por qué?-

Ella se puso nerviosa ya que él se encontraba como llego al mundo.

Lucy:-¡P-Porque hay que ir al gremio Gajeel! ¡Y por eso debes cambiarte!-

Gajeel:-¿Por qué el apuro?-Pregunto con decepción.

Lucy:-¡Porque tenemos que trabajar! Y ¡Tengo que pagar la renta!-

Luego de eso Lucy bajo para preparar el desayuno, Gajeel al terminar de vestirse, baja a desayunar.

Desayunan los dos conversando y riendo, luego se dirigen al gremio, pero en medio del camino a Lucy se le ocurrió una idea.

Lucy:-¡Tu la traes! Jeje!- y empezó a correr hasta el gremio.

Gajeel:-¡Eh coneja te dije que yo no juego estas cosas!-_segundos después-_¡Te atrapare!-

Los dos corrían hacia el gremio.

Lucy:-¡Jaja! ¡No me atrapas!-dijo riendo.

Gajeel:-¡Ya te lo dije coneja! ¡No me subestimes!-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Al llegar al gremio Gajeel por _poquito_ la atrapaba pero ella aumento su velocidad y se adelanto hasta llegar al gremio.

Al ingresar Lucy se encontraba riéndose, ya que no la atrapo.

Lucy:-¡No me atrapaste! Jajaja-

Gajeel:- Si como digas… ¡Pero casi te atrapo eso no lo saltees!-

Todos los miraban extrañados, pero en ese momento Natsu hablo.

Natsu:-¿Por qué Lucy tiene el aroma de Gajeel mezclado con el de ella?-Dijo inocentemente con un poco de molestia.

Lucy tenia la cara pero que el cabello rojo de Erza, mientras que Gajeel mostraba enojo por el comentario.

Gajeel:-No es tu problema, Salamander- dijo con seriedad.

Natsu:- ¡Si que lo es! Y ¡Hasta que no me contesten no dejare de preguntar!-dijo enojado.

Gajeel:-Salamander si sigues abriendo tu GRAN bocota te partiré la cara-dijo furioso.

Todo el gremio se encontraba en silencio y observando la situación, en ese preciso instante todos creían que Natsu era un completo idiota ya que esa pregunta no era necesaria.

Ambos Dragon Slayer empezaron a pelear ferozmente, mientras que Lucy se dirigía muy sonrojada hasta la barra, en donde se hallaba Mirajane, quien la miraba con picardía, al igual que las demás.

Mirajane:-Haci que…Lucy esta con Gajeel! –

Lucy:-¿Q-Que?-

Mirajane:- ¡Vamos Admítelo!-

Lucy:-Pero el no menciono nada de eso…- dijo desanimada.

Mirajane:- Tú sabes que Gajeel no es muy expresivo-

En ese momento aparece Juvia.

Juvia:-Juvia cree que Mirajane tiene razón-

Lucy:-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Juvia:- Juvia conoce a Gajeel-Kun desde hace mucho tiempo y sabe como es, él puede que no te lo diga porque no sabe como decírtelo-dijo sonriéndole.

Lucy:-Si debes de tener razón…-dijo mirándolo a él, al hombre que _se enamoro sin darse cuenta._

_**FIN.**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Oigan yo sé que todos están con las parejas "Nalu" y "Gale ", se perfectamente que por ahí no les guste este fic…**_

_**Pero ténganme un poco de piedad! Es mi primer fic y se me ocurrió hacerlo en el cole! ya que leí hace mucho una historia Galu que me gusto…jijiji **_

_**Y desde mi punto de vista no son mala pareja.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerlo! **_

_**Acuérdense de dejarme Reviews! Su opinión me importa!**_

_**PD: es sobre el Lime o Lemon…les diré la verdad me gusta pero si hay alguno que no le gusto como lo narre no dude en avisarme! **_

_**PD de las PD: Fairy tail tanto como los personajes no son míos pertenecen a nuestro ídolo Hiro mashima! Y apropósito…si encuentran alguna que otra falta ortográfica perdónenme! Intente que me quedara con muy pocas y mejor si era ninguna!**_

_**Ahora si Adios! :D**_


End file.
